Banana
by takadeeznuts
Summary: Upon waking up from a heated dream about Kevin, Dave decides to take their relationship to the next level. A minion love story. Lemon. Oneshot.


Kevin and Dave somehow always knew they liked each other, but only recently decided to do something about it. It was a cloudy Monday when Dave woke up in a puddle of his own cum after a rather zesty dream about Kevin.

Dave was nervous, but he knew what he had to do. He slowly walked towards where Kevin slept, and awoke him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Kevin squinted up at Dave and smiled with sleep still in his eyes, and mumbled "Gjnsdjngdgskjior." Dave tentatively climbed under the covers with Kevin, and Kevin's eyes widened but he nodded his head in agreement. Dave smiled inwardly… So Kevin had been thinking about it too.

Suddenly Dave gave Kevin a gentle caress of the inner thigh. Kevin began to shiver. Kevin knew what Dave wanted and was so in. Dave's hand starts feeling up his hairy pecs and Kevin began to get horny. Kevin begins to moan.

As Dave slowly slipped his entire fist into Kevin's asshole, Kevin began to howl as if he was a supple arctic wolf. Dave reached his other hand around and began to furiously jerk Kevin's enormous, throbbing banana.

"Atdslzkhg!" Kevin moaned in ecstasy. Dave removed his fist, and inserted his giant 14-inch eggplant which had been patiently waiting. He began thrusting in and out of Kevin's tight asshole, faster and faster and faster until he was at the brink of orgasm.

But…he stopped right before he reached the edge, taunting him and leaving him wanting—no, NEEDING more.

"KDNJDFJID!" Kevin yelled indignantly! He was so so close and he NEEDED his release. All he could think of in the absence of Dave's sweet member was Rush Limbaugh's soft, shitty body.

Dave plunged his throbbing banana back into Kevin's sweet asshole.

Kevin screamed out in pleasure, "Erdfugfjd!" Dave decided that this was the perfect time to bring out the Nipple Blades.™

But before they could, there was a pause… Dave and Kevin looked intently into each others eyes, and realized suddenly that they didn't want this to be a forgetful hookup. They were deeply in love, and they wanted to remember every second.

Kevin turned and reached toward Dave, cradling his quivering member in his tiny yellow hands.

Dave then thought of an amazing idea, to make a porno.

Dave grabbed the video camera and pressed record. Kevin gets so excited when he sees a vacuum in the corner of the room. He decides to grab the vacuum and shove it up his ass.

Dave cries in pleasure, "hadhfndfhr!"

Kevin was SO FUCKING HORNY that he impulsively grabbed a gourd that Dave harvested from the family garden. As many know, a gourd starts off as the size of a regular mans cock, but becomes immensely larger as we move towards the base of the gourd. When the "Ball sack" of the gourd penetrated his colon, Kevin cried out in pain, "JOHN CENA!"

Dave ran hurriedly to the bedroom closet. After a short time, he reemerged wearing a sleek, black, latex gimp suit, whip in hand.

"Ltrsdvy." Dave said commandingly.

Kevin complied and pulled a set of furry handcuffs out of the nearby dresser drawer, chaining himself to the headboard. Dave, in his tightass latex suit, squelched on over to the restrained Kevin.

Kevin begged Dave to hurry up; he needed sweet release. Dave climbed on top of Kevin unzipped the dick hole, and slowly descended his large yellow buddy into the mouth of Kevin, who dutifully began sucking.

Sucking dick had always turned on Kevin, and he became—if this was even possible—even WHORE-nier than he was before.

Suddenly, and simultaneously, both Dave and Kevin's rock-hard dicks began to tremble. "IDFHDKHFSKDLFJS!" Dave yelled frantically.

Dave knew this was the time to fulfill the situation that his zesty dream had prophesized.

He swiftly pulled his dick out of Kevin's mouth and began to violently pump his mighty shaft.

"DSKfjldfkjdsk" he commanded Kevin, and Kevin obediently turned on his side and tilted his head up, exposing his ear.

Kevin pumped pumped his cock in tandem with Dave, his love and savior.

Dave roared a mighty roar and released himself into Kevin's ear.

His fantasy was complete.

~~~~~~~~~~ FIN xD ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading takadeeznuts' debut fanfiction: "Banana." We hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more fanfics coming soon!

love,

takadeeznuts xD


End file.
